I think I love you
by Kumorastar
Summary: One of Sasuke and Naruto's dates. I don't know how long the story may go. Please reveiw because I might make it a mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first fanfic! This is a Sasunaru fic just incase you didn't know. It starts as their date but I don't know how long this is gonna go. Theres also the thought of making it a mpreg. I don't know I'm so confused!!! Well enjoy the story!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or there would be no girls in the series and most the guys would be gay!

* * *

"Ne dobe, hurry up will you?", Sasuke yelled through the open car door. "Hey don't call me a dobe Sasuke teme!", said blonde yelled back. "Hn".

It was finally Friday night. After three weeks of non-stop testing and final exams, it was good to relax. So Sasuke had asked Naruto to the movies. It had been about two weeks since they had been on a date without their friends some how interrupting. And because of that Sasuke was determined to have the perfect night! But so far things haven't been going according to the Uchiha's plans.

In Sasuke's mind, after school he would stop by the mall and get Naruto's gift. Then he would go home and spend time getting ready after spending a few hours fighting and being annoyed by his Prozac loaded queer ass older brother. Next he would drive to pick-up HIS cute bishie (yes, Uchiha Sasuke had called Naruto cute but if you were to ask him he would just deny it). And finally they would go see a movie, get food of Naruto's choice (a.k.a. ramen) then go back to his house so maybe he would get lucky like he did on every other date they ever had.

Yes it was perfect. But what he didn't count on was getting detention for when he finally snapped around his fangirls (it was worth it), bad traffic because of something stupid going on downtown, and even MORE annoying and sobbing Itachi because his girlfriend dumped him, what seemed like every article of clothing dirty so he had to wash clothes for something to wear tonight, then having to talk Itachi out of suicide (not that he would mind but then he couldn't go on his date), more traffic, and now he had been waiting for twenty minutes because Naruto 'would only be a minute'.

Sasuke sighed. This was definitely not his day.

"O.k.! I'm ready now!" . Sasuke looked up. Naruto had on a long sleeve black t-shirt with a white sleeveless jacket with the front covered in pockets. For pants he had on regular blue jeans that looked about a size or two too small (inner Sasuke hoorayed at this) with random chains hanging down. Naruto's hair was strange. It was his usual sun golden color but now had blue tips that showed clearly because of the blond.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this, "What's with the hair?", he asked as Naruto got in the car and buckled up. "Oh, you like it? Iruka took me to get a haircut to day and on the way I saw this cool looking guy with green spikes in his hair. But Iruka said no and I didn't think you'd like it anyway so I went with blue tips".

"Hn", the raven replied to the blonde pointless story. 'Well, I did ask didn't I'. "So, where are we going?", Naruto asked while trying to check out his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke had on a dark navy shirt with a black jacket that almost went to the back of his knees all with tight black jeans. His hair was the same but Naruto could tell he was having an off night by the way only one of eyes were visible (omg! He pays attention!).

Naruto frowned. That means he couldn't push the Uchiha's buttons too much tonight.

"I thought we could go catch a movie then get dinner.", Sasuke replied. "Sounds nice and oh, can we stop by the bookstore sometimes tonight. A manga I wanted came out last week", "Hn". That meant sure in Uchiha. Naruto had finally decoded 'the language of bastards' as he liked to call it, so he was one of the few people who could now talk to Sasuke without eventually getting pissed at his replies.

They were about ten minutes away now and after one minute of silence which seemed like an hour to Naruto, he just had to break the silence somehow.

"So I heard you socked it to that girl pretty hard today", he said laughingly. He always knew the Uchiha would eventually lose it because of the fangirls. Sasuke smirked at the memory of finally getting o lay a punch on a fangirl. 'It was so worth detention now that I think about it'. "Well, Sakura should back off. She wouldn't get away from me. You would think after half the school watched us make-out the fangirls would give up".

Naruto just laughed. It was true. Even though he had come out of the closet and dragged Naruto out him, his fangirl population just seemed to increased, much to Sasuke's displeasure, 'those damn yaoi fangirls' he thought (A/N: but we love you Sasuke!)

"Just look at it this way. Two more weeks and you never have to see them again…unless they decide to stalk you….", he couldn't help but to grin when he saw his lover cringe at his words.

"And that would be why we applied for a college a few towns over dobe", Sasuke said as they finally reached the theatre. "So what do you want to see?"

Naruto slightly blushed as he felt Sasuke grab his hand. "Uh..wha..oh, I don't know". He looked through the movies playing and his eyes widened as he saw the last one. "Ohh! Sasuke lets see that one!", he said pointing to the big picture on the wall.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boys choice. 'The Hills Have Eyes? God, Naruto couldn't even watch Anaconda without screaming his lungs out' he thought mentally sighing. "Are you sure Naruto?". "Course!". 'Well maybe I can use this. Most likely he'll just cling to me the whole time. Ohh, maybe I can molest him (inner Sasuke: Yay!)', Sasuke let a small smile graze his lips.

"What ever you want koibito".

* * *

That's it! Please review! 


	2. waiting in line

This is chapter 2 finally! Actually this wasn't going to be all but it was taking to long to write so I just made this the chapter.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters(sadly).

* * *

"Why are the lines so long? What if we're late and miss the beginning of the movie?".

Sasuke sighed. 'I'm starting to think someone's against me today. Damn karma. Damn you Sakura!'. After purchasing their tickets, they were now standing in one of the incredibly long concession lines that never seemed to get any shorter. 'There can't be this many people at the movies', normally he didn't bother with it but with Naruto declaring 1. That without them he would surly be dead ten minutes into the movie (didn't work), 2. He would do anything Sasuke wanted him to do for a week (denied, but not before a mental visit to gutter) and 3. Sasuke would be going sexless for two or more weeks. Needless to say the last one won him over.

"Don't worry dobe, we still have twenty minutes before the movie starts and about another five minutes of previews". Naruto seemed to relax a bit at this. He then reached for his wallet. Sasuke saw this and pulled his hand back down, "I'm paying tonight, you know I don't like going dutch".

Naruto first looked confused at his actions but then gave him a heart melting smile. "Thank you Sasu-chan!" he said before glomping the raven so that they both almost fell down.

Sasuke felt his face heat up slightly at the close contact and the mixture of perverse thought he had been trying to hold back on while waiting in line. "Kuso! let go baka!" he said when people started eyeing the couple.

"Sorry Sasuke", Naruto giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek as an apology.

"Hn".-its alright- They were now next in line. Sasuke looked at his watch, 'Damn, we've already spent thirteen minutes in line'.

"Hey Sasuke since you're paying let me see your wallet"

"No"

"What? Why not?"

"Get it yourself"

"che bastard. O.k. where is it?"

Sasuke smirked, "In my pocket." "Which, your coat pocket?", Naruto asked putting his hand in the low pockets. "iie", said Sasuke as his smirk widened. He turned so part of his back was facing the blonde, "Back pocket".

"What the fuck?!", Naruto yelled once again getting unwanted attention from bystanders and earning a glare from the lady in the neighboring line because of the eight year old with her. The raven's 'smug bastard smirk' remained, "You heard me koi". Naruto's eye twitched. He frowned and gave a hardened glare, "You're a goddamn pervert, you know that you bastard", he snarled.

"You know you love it", Sasuke said smugly, sticking his butt out a little at the blonde. Naruto gave an exhausted sigh and dropped his head. ' I should've seen something like this coming. I mean, I'm dating a guy who likes having sex in public places and getting caught. But no way in hell am I going to grope his ass in front of this many people.'

"Come on Naru-chan, we're next so hurry up…unless you don't want to go to the bookstore afterwards." At this Naruto's head snapped up, 'No! I need my manga!' (A/N: how can you threaten to take someone's manga! That's just cruel!) He checked to make sure no one was looking and when he was sure, he threw his hand into Sasuke's back pocket so fast that even Sasuke didn't see it coming.

But as quickly as he put it in he pulled back out and gave Sasuke a horrified look. It turns out that when Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's wallet, said wallet wasn't there so he ended up grabbing a handful of soft ass. Mortified, he just stared as Sasuke pulled his wallet out of the coat pocket Naruto originally grabbed and ordered their snacks.

Naruto didn't say a word as he stared in horror and amazing at his boyfriends perverseness, "Wha…what the fuck?!", he yelled again earning glares from nearby parents. 'That bastard! I can't believe he did that! Well, actually I can but still! He's just lucky no one was behind us in line. But I'm still going to wring his neck out when nobody's looking!'

"What do you want to drink, dobe?", Sasuke asked as he ignored Naruto's outburst and fact that Naruto was probably going to him later. He even shook the wallet slightly just to piss the blonde boy off.

Naruto balled his fist in anger but instead of punching the raven which was his first thought, he suddenly just crossed his arms and turned away, with his face still red from embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed, 'I knew he would act like this.' He turned back to the guy at the counter, "Just give us two medium waters and a small popcorn." Naruto forgot about his ode of silence after listening to the order, "No way! I hate drinking water! Just because you're on this vegan diet doesn't mean I am too! And I'll be done with a small before the movie even starts!"

"Fine, whatever. Just make it one water, one coke, and a large popcorn", he said to the cashier. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked a little happier at the thought he had won an argument when in truth Sasuke knew he had pissed his boyfriend off enough so decided to act nice.

'Goddamn, this sucks. What if he tells about those pictures to Itachi since I made him mad? Well, I don't think he remembers right now. And most likely Itachi will hit the roof if he knows I took pictures of him having sex with that guy when he was drunk last month for future blackmail. Crap! That means I can't grope him during the movie! inner smirk Oh well, I've got all night. And if not, I'll just screw it out of his little mind'

Sasuke was awakened from his… strange thoughts when Naruto started to hurriedly drag him to the movie, "Come on Sasuke! The movie probably already started!" Sasuke just let himself be dragged away as he continued on with his perverted thoughts.

* * *

It took me awhile to update because I get distracted by pretty much anything so everytime I started to write I would see something else that would interest me. I'm trying not to let that happen as much anymore! Maybe the next chapter will be up by next week, I don't know but please review!


	3. Caught in the act

Ok, i know it's been awhile since i've updated so i'm doing it right now. I planned on this to be the last chapter but, once again, this was all I had written so far. Gomen! I'll try to get the last chapter up quicker, maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it would probably be a yaoi porno

* * *

'See, I said this would happen', Sasuke mentally groaned. They weren't even that far into the movie and already Naruto had the arm rest that sat between them up and was now pretty much trying to choke Sasuke. The blonde had wrapped his left arm around his boyfriend's neck and his right hand was squeezing so hard that Sasuke couldn't feel his arm anymore.

Naruto practically jumped into the raven's lap as the guy in the movie was set on fire all of a sudden.

When Sasuke had planned on molesting Naruto, he really didn't want it to be like this. To him this movie was just stupid. 'I mean, seriously, who plans a trip to the desert?', he thought trying to breath from Naruto's death grip.

"Dobe, let go. I can't breath", he whispered while trying to pull the boy off him. The younger just moved is arm from Sasuke's neck and proceeded to try to pull off his arm instead.

Sasuke sighed, ' I will NEVER take him to another horror movie EVER again. Damn, who am I kidding? I said the same thing after going to see Jeepers Creepers 2.'

Now he was bored. He didn't really want to see this movie in the first place and now messing with Naruto was out of the question. Sasuke didn't want the 'pissed-off' vibes to come back again.

"Ne, Sasuke, this movie is scary", Naruto whispered clinging on to the now almost dead arm. "I told you, you and don't mix well with horror movies", he whispered back. He saw Naruto turn away from the screen as a woman got shot in the head.

Sasuke sighed but then slowly let a smirk slip onto his face. Maybe he could use this. After all, his angel was trying to get as close as possible and was in need of some comforting.

He grabbed hold of Naruto's waist and forcefully pulled the boy over into his own lap, earning an 'eep'. He then pulled the blonde's head so that it was lying back on his shoulder with the tan flesh completely exposed.

Licking his lips, Sasuke started applying light kisses to the skin. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt the elder boy take a small nip at one of his many pleasure points. Soon distracted from the movie, Naruto laid his head back more and started giving out small moans at the raven's actions.

"Ah-a..Sa-Sasuke", Sasuke was glad no one else was seeing this particular movie right now. That meant he wouldn't have to stop. While holding onto the blonde's waist with one hand, he slowly slid the other one up into his shirt and started to caress Naruto' nipples.

Naruto gasped when he felt a hand go up his shirt. Sasuke knew exactly where to touch to drive him crazy. He ran his hands through the silky smooth black locks as he tried to be quiet. He arched his back when Sasuke bit down on his neck while pinching the hardened nub with his fingers.

"St-stop…Sasuke!" he whispered while pulling the pale hand back out of his shirt. Sasuke pulled his head back from the bitten flesh. "You know you don't mean that", he seductively whispered in a hushed voice.

"Sasu-", "Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!". Naruto could've died from embarrassment right there. His eyes widened in shock and terror. 'Oh hell no'. He stared back into equally sized coal eyes. But Sasuke's eyes, unlike Naruto's, only held annoyance and slight amusement.

* * *

"Come on, it wasn't that bad". Naruto ignored the comment and continued to glare out the window. Sasuke just sighed and waited for the red light to change to green. The raven started to smirk (again). He knew how to push the blonde's buttons. "So…what did you think of the movie?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

'3..2..1..'. "The movie? Oh, don't know because I didn't get to watch it!! Because some prick of a bastard I know, pretty much tried to rape me like, half-way through!! Oh! And then, since said bastard didn't stop when I told him to, we got kicked out!!!!"

Sasuke felt eye twitch at the outburst. He knew was coming but, it was still annoying none the less. "It wasn't rape, it was sex you didn't know you wanted." he muttered to himself. Naruto shot a glare to the raven before turning back around to glare out the window. Sasuke gave a mental smirk, 'You know you love me'.

* * *

It's finished. So chapter 3 is finally up. Please review and I'll try to update quicker!


End file.
